Kingdom Hearts - Love? - M
by ll-Frangipani-ll
Summary: Sora and Riku both try to battle their emotions for each other, but how will things unravel when life is on the line? I plan to make multiple parts to this story, stay tuned :)


I walked out of my house and saw Riku and Kairi on the beach. They were both throwing rocks out into the ocean, trying to get them to skip across the water. They both threw rocks at the same time and in the end, their rocks ended up colliding with each other, sending Kairi into a fit of laughter and Riku just laughing through his tough-guy attitude.

Riku turned around and saw me watching and said, "Sora! Come over here, we want to talk with you about something."

I walked over to Riku as Kairi was getting up off the ground and as she was recovering from her fit of laughter.

"Hey Sora, what would you think about leaving this island? Exploring new worlds? Just the three of us?" said Kairi.

"What's wrong with our island?" I said.

"Nothing's wrong but don't you want to see what's passed the horizon? Don't you want to sail off to a new land with new people?" said Riku as he stared off towards the ocean.

"Well, sure but-," I started.

"We can always come back! We can always visit our parents, our friends and everyone else! There's nothing wrong with us going out just to explore, right?" said Kairi, enthusiastically.

We all stayed silent for a few seconds so I could think about what I wanted. Do I want to go? What if we never come back? What if we just sail forever with no food or water until we die? Was it really worth the risk?

"Sora. Nothing bad will happen. We'll build a raft and go out into the ocean for a few minutes and if you're still worried we can come back," said Riku. He turned his head towards me, showing me his icy blue eyes which felt like they just stared into my soul. He kept on staring at me and... something didn't feel right. My hands were clammy. I was started to get a cold sweat. My heart was beating faster.

It's probably just puberty. I'm just a normal 14 year old who's going through puberty. Or is it? Am I falling for-? No. Change the subject.

"Alright, let's go!" I said as a forced a smile.

"Great! I'll go get the raft!" exclaimed Kairi as she ran to go get the raft.

"You've already built it?" I asked.

"We were still going to go, even if you weren't. We want to know what else there is besides this island, Sora," said Riku.

"Can't we go tomorrow? You know, so we can say goodbye to everyone and get food and stuff?" I asked.

"We've been waiting to do this for weeks!" exclaimed Riku.

"Well can't you just wait one more day so I can get my stuff? Besides the sun is going to go down in a few hours. Do you want to be out on the ocean when it's dark?" I asked.

Riku sighed.

"Fine. We'll leave the raft on the beach and we can leave first thing tomorrow morning, you little baby," said Riku while smirking to himself.

"Hey!" I yelled as Riku ran down the beach, in the same direction as Kairi went. He probably went to go help with the raft.

They can get the raft. If they need help, they can come get me. I walked towards my house and went straight to my room. I kicked off my shoes and laid down on my bed and thought of everything that just happened. I thought of the raft. I thought of leaving. But the one thing that I kept thinking about was... Riku.

I felt myself getting hard while I was thinking of Riku. I just stared at the bulge in my pants while thinking. Do I really like Riku? My mind was screaming no but my body was saying something else. I pulled my pants and my boxers down, letting my 6 inch cock stick straight up in the air. I moved my hands towards my cock and started moving my hand up and down while thinking of Riku.

While I moved my hand up and down, I just thought of Riku. I thought of him wanking with me in my room, I thought of him wanking _me_. I thought of him sticking a finger inside my ass while I wanked.

I closed my eyes as I continued wanking. I moaned his name over and over, knowing that he was the one I wanted. I was building up a sweat as it was getting really stuffy in my room. I felt a cold breeze suddenly attack my body and cool me down. Wait, a cold breeze? I opened my eyes to see Riku looking at me through my window, which he had opened. I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Hey... Sora," said Riku awkwardly, not knowing what to do either.

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was stare at his face as tears started to blur my vision.

"I- I'm sorry, Riku! I didn't mean t-!" I started before I felt Riku's hand on my cheek, wiping off the tears that had started flowing down my face.

I looked at him and figured out that while I was crying, he must have climbed in through my window, closed the window and sat on my bed next to me.

"It's ok. You know, I already knew you loved me," he said as he started taking my shirt off.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You're the worst at hiding your emotions. You always have been. Whenever you'd do something bad, you couldn't keep a straight face. You'd always cry, remember?" Riku said while laughing.

I just stared at him, realising how much he cared about me... No. How much he loved me.

I sat up while continuing to stare into his eyes. I moved forward and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before backing away and looking back into his icy, blue eyes. He kept eye contact as he moved towards me again for another kiss. I surrendered and let him kiss me as I joined in. As the moments went by, our kissing session become more and more heated. After our intense make-out, I felt him push me down onto my bed as he took his clothes off. He wasted no time with foreplay as he threw his clothes into a corner of my room and climbed on top of me, continuing with the kissing.

As we kissed, I felt Riku's body with my hands. He had impressive abs which stood out more than mine and already had a bit of hair under his arms. I thought to myself how I didn't have any hair under my arms and my abs weren't as pronounced as his. I continued feeling his body until he backed away so we could both appreciate what we were getting into.

Riku sat on his knees just staring at me lying before him. I could see him admiring my chest, my muscles which I've been trying to work on by sword-fighting with Tidus and Riku, my 6 inch cock and everything else.

"I love how smooth your skin is. You have no hair on your body and you're so soft," said Riku as he crawled back towards me. He started kissing down my body. First my lips, then my neck which he nipped and probably left a hickey. As he moved down, he would bite on my nipples which caused me to moan underneath him. He continued moving down towards my abs where he kissed each one. He then continued down my body towards my cock. He kissed up from the tip and kept kissing down to my balls.

He moved back up and put the head of my cock in his mouth, making me moan. I never knew... this would feel so good. It's heaps better than what I thought it would be like.

He moved down my cock even more until he had taken it all in mouth. I could hear and feel him choking a bit as his gag reflex kicked in and this sent vibrations through my cock which only added top the pleasure. He moved up my cock again, leaving a cool breeze on my cock and moved back down to the hilt. He continued to suck on my cock for the next few minutes, enjoying my taste. I couldn't help but moan and groan underneath him.

He took my cock out of my mouth and said, "You know, your pre-cum tastes just like vanilla." We laughed as he went back to sucking on my cock. We kept going for a few minutes more until I felt like I was ready to explode.

I started to breathe more heavily when I felt Riku take my cock out of his mouth and ask, "Are you about to cum?"

All I could muster was a nod of my head as he went back to sucking on the head of my cock and stroking it at the bottom, making me feel even better.

After thirty seconds, I let out a scream of pure pleasure as I came in his mouth. He continued to keep his mouth on my cock as he continued to swallow all my cum. When I was done, I just stayed frozen on my bed, beads of sweat on my forehead as I was breathing heavily.

I then saw Riku sit up and pop into my view and saw that he had some of my cum dripping out of the side of his mouth. I giggled as I sat up and wiped it from the side of his mouth and put my finger in his mouth. He sucked my finger clean as he smiled.

"You know, even your cum tastes like vanilla. You know that?" Riku said as he laughed.

"No, I've never tasted my cum," I said as I laughed with him.

"Do you want me to do the same thing to you?" I asked.

"You mean a blowjob?" Riku said as he laughed at my innocence.

I tilted my head with a questioning look, not knowing why he was laughing. When he stopped laughing, he said, "Thanks for the offer but I came while I was sucking you."

I giggled and said, "Oh ok. Well maybe I can give you a blowjob next time?"

"Sure, you can do that," he said as he kissed me one more time for a few seconds before he went to go and gather his clothes from the corner.

"I love you... Riku," I said.

He paused for a moment, taking in what I just said before he turned around and smiled back to me saying, "I love you too."

He came back to my bed with my clothes and gave me a kiss as he climbed back out of my window, letting the scent of our fun out with him.

"He loves me..." I said to myself.


End file.
